Park Street (MBTA station)
| color1 = Red| color2 = Green}} | image=MBTA Park Street station, Red Line platform.jpg | image_size=250 | image_caption=Red Line platforms | coordinates = | address=Corner of Boston Common at intersection of Tremont, Park and Winter Streets, Downtown Boston | line= | other= (Via walkway leading to Downtown Crossing Station) | platform=1 island platform, 1 side platform (Red Line) 2 island platforms (Green Line) | tracks=2 (Red Line) 4 (Green Line) | levels=2 | parking= | bicycle= | passengers= | pass_year= | pass_percent= | opened=September 3, 1897 (Green Line) March 23, 1912 (Red Line) July 30, 2002 (Silver Line) | rebuilt= | ADA=Yes | code= | owned=Massachusetts Bay Transportation Authority | zone= | services= }} Park Street Station of the MBTA, located at the intersection of Park Street and Tremont Street in Boston at a corner of Boston Common by Brewer Fountain, is the main transfer point between the Green Line and the Red Line. Throughout the green and red lines, trains labeled "inbound" are headed towards this station, Downtown Crossing, or Government Center while those labeled "outbound" are headed away. Along with Downtown Crossing, Government Center and the State Street station, Park Street forms one of the four "hub" stations of the MBTA's subways, where the four subway lines of the MBTA cross each other in central Boston. The Green Line portion of this station was originally constructed in 1897, making it one of the two oldest subway stations in the United States, along with Boylston. The Red Line portion beneath it, sometimes called Park Street Under, was constructed in 1912. Park Street station is the only subway station in the system with six tracks. Tracks 1–4 are located on the Green line level while tracks 5 & 6 are located on the Red Line level. Facilities *Underground Winter Street Concourse to Downtown Crossing, for a connection to the Orange Line and Silver Line buses. Nearby destinations *the Massachusetts State House, seat of the state's government *Boston Common *Suffolk University *Emerson College *Freedom Trail *the Boston Paulist Center *theater and cinema *shops and restaurants on Newbury Street Bus connections * Ruggles Station * Jersey and Queensberry via Copley Sq. and Ipswich Street Accessibility Park Street station is partially wheelchair accessible, after renovations completed in 2004 and 2012. The Red Line on the lower level has both island and side platforms, a setup that theoretically allows implementation of the "Spanish solution" system of managing heavy passenger traffic flows. However, narrow stairways serving the center island platform impair full implementation of this system, since many impatient riders prefer to sprint up the wider side platform stairway to catch a Green Line transfer. Only the island platform of the Red Line level has elevator access. New elevators from the surface to the westbound Green Line unpaid lobby and from the westbound Green Line platform to the Red Line island platform opened on December 21, 2012. The elevators are as follows: * Boston Common (in a standalone kiosk, south of stairway kiosk to the westbound Green Line entrance) / Fare gate entrance to the Green Line westbound island platform * Green Line westbound island platform (pictured) / Red Line island platform * Red Line island platform / Confluence of the northern end of the Green Line northbound side platform and the Winter Street passageway to the Orange Line southbound * Middle of the Green Line westbound center platform / Passageway between the Green Line platforms * Middle of the Green Line northbound island platform / Passageway between the Green Line platforms See also: MBTA accessibility. Gallery Image:Park Street Station 1898.jpg|''Park Street Station, streetcar (now Green Line) platforms, circa 1898'' image:Park_Street_MBTA_Station.jpg|''Park Street Station, Green Line platforms, December 2004'' image:mbta-park-street-under.jpg|''Park Street Under, Red Line platforms, January 2005'' Image:GreenAtParkStreet.jpg|''Two trains at Park Street. Left, Type 7 Kinki-Sharyo train bound for Boston College. Background, Type 8 Ansaldo-Breda train departs for Government Center'' Services |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| {| cellpadding="-1" cellspacing="0" class="wikitable" style="margin: 0.5em auto; font-size: 95%; border-top: 0px none; border-collapse: separate;" ! style="vertical-align: middle; width: 30%; border-width: 1px 1px 0px 0px; border-style: solid solid none none; border-color: rgb(170, 170, 170) rgb(170, 170, 170) -moz-use-text-color -moz-use-text-color; color: inherit;"| ! style="border-width: 1px 0px 0px; border-style: solid none none; border-color: rgb(170, 170, 170) -moz-use-text-color -moz-use-text-color;"| ! style="vertical-align: middle; border-width: 1px 0px 0px; border-style: solid none none; border-color: rgb(170, 170, 170) -moz-use-text-color -moz-use-text-color;"| ! style="border-width: 1px 0px 0px; border-style: solid none none; border-color: rgb(170, 170, 170) -moz-use-text-color -moz-use-text-color;"| ! style="vertical-align: middle; width: 30%; border-width: 1px 0px 0px 1px; border-style: solid none none solid; border-color: rgb(170, 170, 170) -moz-use-text-color -moz-use-text-color rgb(170, 170, 170); color: inherit;"| |- style="text-align: center;" | rowspan="1" style="vertical-align: middle; border-width: 1px 1px 0px 0px; border-style: solid solid none none; border-color: rgb(170, 170, 170) rgb(170, 170, 170) -moz-use-text-color -moz-use-text-color;"| | rowspan="1" style="border-width: 1px 0px 0px; border-style: solid none none; border-color: rgb(170, 170, 170) -moz-use-text-color -moz-use-text-color; width: 8px;"| External links *MBTA Red & Green Lines -- Park Street Station *nycsubway.org - Historical photo of Park Street in 1980 *nycsubway.org - Another historical photo of Park Street in 1980 * Park Street entrance from Google Maps Street View * West Street entrance from Google Maps Street View Category:Red Line (MBTA) stations in Boston, Massachusetts Category:Busking venues Category:Railway stations opened in 1897 Category:Green Line (MBTA) stations in Boston, Massachusetts